Magic
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Can't think of a title for now. At a young age, Quaxo had been kitnapped by Macavity. It has been 5 years and a strange tom appears.
1. The day

_Yes it's short. It's my prologue. Shall I continue?_

"And then, Bombi tried to kiss Tugger but he wouldn't let her because he said queens have cooties" A young Quaxo giggled as he told his Uncle Bustopher stories about the junkyard. They walking home to the alleyway that they shared with Quaxos mother, Mercury. Bustopher gave out a warmhearted laugh.  
"That Tugger does seem to be the fancy of all the queens."  
"Yeah, but I don't see why. He is so boring!" Quaxo complained as he pulled a cute disgusted face which got another laugh from Bustopher which made Quaxo laugh. "Can I go again tomorrow Unky Bus? I promised Munkustwap that I'll show him more of my magic." He pleaded, using his puppy dog eyes.  
"Only if you're mother agrees." Bustopher chuckled. Quaxo squealed and ran quickly into the alley.  
"Mummy, guess what. Unky Bus said that I can go to the junkyard tomorrow." Bustopher heard Quaxo call out as he disappeared further into the alley.  
"Only if you say so sis." Bustopher didn't want to get in trouble again. Last time he took Quaxo to one of his restaurants to get some rice pudding without Mercurys permission; she stole his whit spats and didn't give it back for a fortnight. There was no reply, or anything coming from Quaxo, which was very unusual. He walked further and instead of seeing a happy Quaxo and Mercury, he saw a beaten up Mercury on the ground and no sign of Quaxo. He was shocked a bit but ran up to her and checked to see if she was alive. What in the name of everlasting cat could have happened in 10 seconds?  
"Merc, what happened?" He asked quickly. She managed to say, a barely hearable,  
"Macavity."


	2. 5 years later

5 years later.

Bustopher walked into the junkyard with a limp and Munkustrap hurried to him and lead him to a tire. Bustopher sat down and sighed.  
"I'm taking that the pollicles didn't have any information on Macavitys' whereabouts" Munkustrap whispered as he started to clean up some of the cuts on Bustopher.  
"Oh no, they were very helpful. It was those horrible pekes that got to me. Apparently, they don't like the idea of cats and dogs getting along very well." With the news that the pollicles were helpful, Mukustraps ears raised.  
"What did they say?" He asked quickly, it had been a long time since they received any good news about Quaxo. However, when Bustopher sighed again, he knew it wasn't going to be good.  
"They said that Macavity was heading over to Indiana for a 'business trip'" Munkustrap groaned. They were never going to find Quaxo now. The sat in quiet for a few moments until the cats started to appear. Some of the older cats shooked their heads as the saw Bustopher and Munkustrap. No matter what, Bustopher and Munkustrap believed Quaxo was alive, no matter what. All of the other cats weren't so convinced. It was actually rather sad.  
"Munkustrap!" Everyone heard a worried scream. They turned and saw Tugger stuck in the turn pipe. "A little help here," Tugger called out again. Most of the cats laughed, seeing the infamous Rum Tum Tugger stuck. Munkustrap groaned as he headed over to his younger half-brother.  
"If only he was the one kitnapped." Bustopher heard Munkustrap mutter which caused him to chuckle quietly. After a few moments of watching the cats attempt to take Tugger out of the turnpipe, Bustopher decided to call it a night. He had to get up early the next day for some more Macavity hunting. He headed to the streets but a youngish black and white scrappy looking tom bumped into him and they both fell down. The tom quickly got up and helped Bustopher. When he got up, Bustopher noticed more about him. He looked rather skinny and had cuts and bruises all over.  
"I-I-I'm really sorry" The Tom cried as if he though Bustopher would hurt him. Bustopher was used to new cats who arrive at the junkyard."  
"It's ok lad. You'll need to go see Jennyanydotts first. She's the gumbie cat right over there" he chuckled said, pointing to Jenny.  
"Th-thanks" The cat bowed qiuckly.  
"My, what manners we have" Bustopher smiled, not noticing the cat do the tiniest flinch. "Whatever is your name?" The cat closed his eyes tightly as he whispered a barely hearable  
"M-Misto, my name is Misto."


	3. Glass

_I've been noticing that there's something missing from this story. I wonder what. Oh, I know reviews. Can you please review!! Besides you Jellicle Fan girl. Much appreciated._

As Bustopher Jones was heading home, all of the other cats were trying to get Tugger out of the pipe that he was stuck in. Misto didn't want to bother them so he just walked mindlessly around. It had changed a bit since he was last there but Misto could just remember where the kittens' nursery was so he decided to go and look at the changes that must have happened. He entered the nursery and looked around. Everything seemed to be so much smaller then what it was. All the pillows were spread out for naptime and they had a broken chair in the middle for Jenny to sit on. There was also a framed photo on a bench made out of broken pieces of wood. He picked it up and looked at it. It was an old photo of his mother when it was young. Humans loved taking pictures of their pets.

'Hey' he heard someone call out from behind. He was so surprised that he dropped the photo and it smashed.

'Shit' he muttered before trying to recover all the shattered glass, not realizing that the glass was cutting at him and he was bleeding. A cat that must have turned up just before ran over to him and noticed the blood.

'You don't have to worry about the glass you know?' she asked concerned, but Misto just ignored her.

'Hey kit, your kind of ruining my alone time with Bombi' a tom said angrily. Misto responded to this.

'I-I'm really sorry' he whimpered before he attempted to run out of the nursery. Bombi grabbed him and started to look closer at his paws. She could tell that some of the cuts were old.

'Are you ok?' she asked and Misto quickly nodded his head.

'See, he's fine Bombi. I however, am not' the tom sneered while putting hi arm around Bombis waist which received a bump.

'Well Tugger, maybe you shouldn't have tried to impress Cettie like that.' Bombi said agitated.

'Why not? You liked it the first time I did it for you' Tugger defended.

'You just don't get it Tugger' Bombi hissed. Misto just stood there not knowing what to do. Tugger noticed him staring at hissed. There was something about Misto but he didn't know what.

'What's your name anyway?' he asked.

'Misto.' Tugger raised his eyebrow.

'Bombi, I think you should go get Jenny.'

'But Tugger…' Tugger looked at her angrily and Bombi left, looking for Jenny.

'So, your name is Misto.' Misto nodded cautiously. 'Funny, I had a very good friend whose nickname happened to be Misto.' Mistos' eyes widened. 'Quaxo, is it really you?' Misto quickly shook his head as fast as he could but he started to cry as well. Tugger tried to go up and comfort him but Misto ran right passed him. Tuggers first reaction was to chase after him. Misto was an extremely fast runner so Tugger had a hard time trying to catch him. Misto ran past many cats until he reached the turnpipe, a place that Quaxo often played at when he was around. He sat down and tried to breathe normally. When Tugger arrived, all the other cats were looking at them, slightly confused. When they saw how upset Misto was, they decided to leave him alone and started to talk to Tugger.

'What's his name?' Some of them asked.

'Misto, short for Mistoffolees.' He replied. Maybe Quaxo needed time before he could tell everyone.


	4. Rain

_Just incase you get confused, which I sure hope not and really doubt. Misto and Quaxo are the same cats so yeah. Sorry for the delay but couldn't be bothered doing it._

Misto stayed in the turn-pipe and no one was sure when he was going to get out. They often tried to go and talk to him but he would just ignore everyone. After a while, it started to rain and the cats left one by one, or two by two, until it was only Munkustrap, Tugger and Misto left. Tugger and Munkustrap ran to the den that they often shared.

'Purr' Tugger cried while drying himself off. 'It's freezing out there.' Munkustrap smiled meekly before looking at Misto. Even Munkustrap was a tad scared of the thunder but Misto was acting as if here was nothing going on. There was something really peculiar about him.

'Hey Tugger, how do you know Misto?' he asked, not paying attention to Tuggers rant about the rain. Tugger stopped midsentence but hesitated for his response. 'Well…?' Munkustrap said, irritated, taking his eyes off Misto and onto Tugger.

'I asked him what his name was and he told me.' Tugger replied. Well, it was true. Munkustrap raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

'Oh yeah, then why did he run out of the nursery crying?' Tugger shrugged his shoulders.

'Well obviously, I asked him some questions that he didn't feel he was able to answer.'

'What type of questions?' Munkustraps interest in Misto was getting bigger and bigger and Tugger didn't like it.

'Just, questions' Tugger responded, looking away. He hated it when Munkustrap tried to get information out of him. Munkustrap sighed, there was no use.

'Well, I just hope that the rain clear up soon. There's nothing to do when it rains except for just sit and do nothing.' He heard a snigger coming from Tugger. 'What?'

'Well, it seems as if someone must have been paying attention to my speeches.' Munkustrap smiled at Tuggers stupidity.

'I kinda drift in and out.' Tugger pretended to look hurt, causing Munkustrap to laugh. 'Everlasting cat, you're an idiot. Plus, it's not like you've never done that to me. I mean, how many times have I told you that you're too big for the turn pipe and you'll probably get stuck? ' This time, Tugger actually was hurt. Before he cold respond, out of nowhere, Misto appeared.

'Tugger, can I talk to you?' He asked very softly.

'Sure, I guess.' He looked at Munkustrap with authority in his eyes, like they were telling him to leave. Munkustrap muttered something under his breath. He didn't like it when Tugger was the boss. After a split second of hesitation because of the rain, he left.

* * *

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Tugger decided to say something. 'So, uhm, what do you want to talk about?' Mist was startled, as if he had forgotten why he was there in the first place. His eyes were looking at the ground.

'Oh yeah, uhm, listen' He took in a deep breath, calming himself down. 'I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I just got a bit overwhelmed by it all I think. And thank you. I know that you know who I am and I really appreciate it that you didn't tell anyone.' Tugger smiled.

'It's alright. But, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to them to know? I mean, it's been five long years. Everyone misses you. Munkustrap and Bustopher have been spending every second looking for you.' Misto looked up at Tugger and smiled slightly as soon as he mentioned Bustopher.

'What about my mum. Is she ok?' Tugger wished he hadn't said anything. He didn't want to say it but he knew that Misto wanted to know what happened.

'I'm sorry, but a few months after you disappeared, she died.' Mistos' smile left immediately and he just stared blankly.

'How?' he asked.

'She killed herself. She blamed herself for what happened. '

'Oh' Misto said. Tugger moved closer to him.

'Again, I'm really sorry.' He gave Misto a warm and comforting hug.

'There's no need to apologize. You didn't do anything. Unlike me.' Tugger looked at him and saw how guilty Misto was feeling.

'Quaxo, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It was that damn Macavity.' Misto flinched at the name. 'Listen, you can stay with me and I'll help you with everything. I won't tell anyone about you and I'll always be there to protect you.' Misto smiled slightly again.

'Promise?' He asked, causing Tugger to smile.

'Promise.' He replied.


	5. Dreams

_Sorry for the delay, exams._

After a while, it stopped raining and some of the cats came back. Seeing as Misto wasn't in the turn pipe anymore and was out and about, some of them decided to introduce themselves. Among these cats were Plato, Alonzo, Electra, Jemima and well, practically all the kittens. Even though Misto said hi to all of them, he was also seemed a bit distant, like he didn't really know what was going on. Some of the cats thought he was cute when he was cute when he stuttered. The older cats however, where a bit worried about him.

'He's so tiny. Have you seen all the scars on him?' Jelly asked.

'Yes, it's terrible and slightly disturbing. What type of owners would do that?' Asparagus shook his head.

'I don't think he had owners, maybe he's a stray cat' Jenny sighed which the other cats agreed with. 'But still, he looks a tad familiar. I think I may have seen him before.' Before anyone could say anything, some junk on the nearby junk pile fell down. Jenny chuckled slightly. 'Munkustrap darling, I know it's you there'. Slowly, an embarrassed Munkustrap came out. The sight of a blushing Munkustrap caused some of the older cats to laugh, making Munkustrap blush more.

'I'm sorry for eaves-dropping Jenny.' Munkustrap apologized.

'It's ok honey. It's not just Tugger who's curious.' Jenny smiled. No matter how powerful Munkustrap was, he always respected the elders. That was just the way he was brought up. Munkustraps facial expression changed from embarrassment to concern.

'You said that you recognize him?'

'I don't know where from though. I'm sure I'll remember in time.' Munkustrap nodded, along with other cats. 'You know, I have to talk to him about where he will be living.' Jenny walked over to Misto and all the kittens. Misto was currently talking to Alonzo, well; Alonzo was mainly the one who was doing the talking. Misto was only listening. 'Misto, can I talk to you for a moment?' Misto simply nodded and followed Jenny to an empty part of the junkyard. 'Now deary, if you don't mind me asking, do you have any owners?' Misto shook his head but avoided looking directly at her.

'No mam' Jenny smiled. He was so well mannered.

'You don't have to call anyone mam. Just call me Jenny.'

'Ok Jenny,'

'Back to the living issue. We can't have someone like you out on the streets. If you want, you can stay at the junkyard. It is very rarely left alone. Munkustrap is paranoid about something happened to it.' Misto nodded shyly. 'Good, you can sleep in the nursery and…'

'I don't mind it if Misto shares the den with Munk and me' Tugger appeared out of nowhere and came up to them.

'Oh Tugger, I don't think that's very wise. We all know about you're "company" and it would be better if Misto was in a more suitable, friendly environment.' Tugger was going to argue back but knew what Jenny was talking about. Misto however, did not.

'I would much rather stay with Tugger Jenny. I don't care about what type of company he had' Misto stuttered, fiddling with his claws. Tugger sighed.

'Sorry kid, maybe later.' Misto nodded sadly.

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

After a few more hours of playing, it was getting really late and most of the cats went home to sleep. The only cats that that remained were Jenny, Munkustrap, Tugger and Misto. Jenny had decided to stay behind to look after Misto. It was very quiet without anyone else around. Misto used the time of not being talked to look around the junkyard. It did feel a bit awkward knowing that the older cats were staring at him, following his every move. But then again, he was used to it. Misto stopped as memories of his past crept into his head. 'Don't make a scene, not in front of them.' Misto said very lightly, hoping that nobody had heard them. Fortunately for him, no one did. It was getting really late and Misto decided to go to sleep so he headed into the nursery. He laid down onto a pillow that was on the ground and smiled. It was so much comfier then what he was used to. In fact, he was so comfy that he fell asleep almost instantly. It was about time Misto got a nice sleep and he almost did.

_A scared younger Misto was whimpering in the corner of a tiny dungeon style room and a crazy thin, red cat commonly know as Macavity was standing right next to him looking extremely frustrated._

'_Stop crying you pathetic weakling.' Macavity screamed, hitting Misto, flinging him across the room to the other side of the room. Misto hit the wall with a thud and cried out in pain. The pain he was suffering was unbearable. Macavity walked over to him casually and squat down. No matter what he did, the cat wouldn't stop crying._

'_Please, stop' Misto whispered as he tried to stop crying but he couldn't. Macavity looked as if he ate a lemon. He grabbed Misto by the neck and picked him up, causing Misto to gasp for air but he couldn't care less._

'_You want me to stop?' Macavity asked mockingly and Misto quickly nodded. 'And why would you want me to do that?' _

'_It…hurts' Misto whispered, scared of what Macavity would do next because Macavity looked even angrier._

'_It hurts, that's it! I've been going soft on you since now.' Macavity rose his paw, showing of his long and sharp claws. 'But, not anymore.'_

'No!' the older Misto screamed as he awoke from his dream with a start. He shot up and saw that Munkustrap, Jenny and Tugger were sitting around him, looking at him scared. Misto noticed that he was breathing very fast and tried to go back to regular pace.

'Misto, are you ok? You were mumbling things in your sleep.' Munkustrap asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a nightmare.' Misto stuttered, trying to smile. Jenny and Munkustrap seemed to believe him, but it was obvious that Tugger didn't.


	6. Reunion

_Sorry for the delay again. This time it's because my laptop got confiscated and then I got really lazy and couldn't be bothered. Good news, I passed 3 out of 4 of my exams. Guess which one I failed…Maths. _

For the next several days, Tugger wanted to talk to Misto alone but couldn't because he was being carefully watched by the other cats, in particularly, Jenny and Munkustrap. It wasn't until a week later, when the weather was getting worse and worse that the discussion of going home came up.

'I don't think he should be left alone, but he can't come with us. Our owners will be suspicious. What can we do?' Jenny asked quietly to Munkustrap and Tugger.

'I know. If it will help, I'll look after while you two go home. They'll never suspect a thing' Tugger suggested.

'And yours? They haven't seen you all week. Don't you think they are worried?' Munkustrap asked.

'Not really, they went on holiday. The stupid house keeper they hired is hardly there anyway, so what's the point?'

'I don't think that's a good idea' she started, before Tugger angrily interrupted.

'Listen here Jen; I am sick and tired of you thinking of me as a kit. I am not as irresponsible as you think I am.' Munkustrap and Jenny got taken aback by Tuggers sudden outburst. Tugger felt a bit embarrassed about what just happen. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it. Maybe you're right. You have grown up' Tugger smiled slightly.

'Really?' Jenny nodded and Tugger laughed. 'Thanks. I promise that everything will be the same tomorrow.'

'Unlike last time?' Tugger blushed.

'Yes, there will be no dancing cockroaches or drumming mice. I promise.'

'Good. Come on Munkustrap, I'll drop you off home.' She looked at Tugger in disbelief on what she was going to do before leaving the junkyard, being followed by Munkustrap. Tugger walked back into the nursery where Misto still slept and saw that Misto was just lying there, deep in thought. Misto made no acknowledgement that Tugger even when he was sitting down only inches away.

'Quaxo' Tugger said which finally got Mistos attention. Misto smiled and laughed softly.

'Sorry about that. I guess I was lost in thought…' Misto said before being cut off by Tugger.

'What did Macavity do to you?' Tugger asked quickly, wanting to get answers. Misto was surprised by the question.

'Wh-what do you mean?'

'You've been talking in your sleep, calling out his name' Tugger replied. Misto looked a bit embarrassed but also shocked.

'Have they heard?' he asked cautiously and Tugger shook his head.

'Well, not really. It sounded a bit like "Majavimy," and I just figured it out.' Tugger replied and Misto let out a sigh of relief, he hasn't blown his cover. At least, not yet. 'Quaxo, what did Macavity do to you?' he asked again, more aggressive. Misto looked at Tugger, as if he wanted to tell Tugger everything but couldn't.

'Oh nothing really, just a little bit of a beating now and again.' Misto whispered slowly, 'but only when I deserved it.' He quickly added as he saw the look of disbelief on Tuggers face.

'What do you mean, when you deserved it?' Misto was a small and gentle cat who wouldn't deserve as much as an abusive slang thrown towards him.

'Well, you know, when I didn't do what I was told, or complained, or cried' Misto replied, getting quieter and quieter. What was it about Tugger that made Misto feel he could say anything? Well, basically anything. Tugger was going to respond but before he could, they heard a deep, evil laugh. Tugger was unfamiliar to who the laugh was coming from, but Misto whitened even more if that was possible.

'Macavity' he whispered.

* * *

Tuggers eyes widened in fear as he realized what was happening.

'Quick, hide' he whispered furiously to Misto who was just standing there.

'Oh, I don't think there's much point in doing that' came a deep voice from behind him. Tugger quickly span around and saw the ginger, evil cat, just standing there. Macavitys' eyes then were immediately drawn back to the black and white cat who was cowering in fear. 'My my, what look at what we got here' he said, walking over to Misto. The other two cats were frozen by fear. 'A naughty kitty who doesn't like being doing what he's told' he growled, raising his arm. Misto jumped slightly but Macavity stopped and smiled. Tugger was finally able to speak.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, sounding braver then what he actually was. Macavity looked at him and frowned.

'Why what do you? I'm just here to collect my belongings.' He said. Tugger clenched his fists.

'Quaxo does not belong to you' he growled. Macavity sniggered as he scratched Quaxo. Quaxo was getting even more uncomfortable, making Tugger more furious. 'Get away from him!' He practically screamed, causing Macavity to lose interest in Misto.

'Now, why would I do that?' He asked curiously.

'Because I said so' Tugger cried. He looked over at Misto who was trying to look at anything besides the two older cats. Tugger couldn't take it anymore. He produced his claws and without thinking it through, ran straight at Macavity. It would have worked if Macavity wasn't so strong. Instead of smashing him into the ground, Tugger was hit in the head by Macavity and flown back into the "walls", getting hit in the head by a box at the same time, causing him to become unconscious.

'Now that was easy' Macavity laughed before walking over to Macavity, producing his even longer, sharper claws. 'Now, just to get rid of this pest once and for all' he said, grabbing Tugger and raising his arm.

'Stop!' He heard someone scream. Macavity lowered his arm and turned to the source of the sound, Misto. 'I'll do whatever you want, but please, don't hurt him' Misto cried, tears producing in his eyes. Macavity smiled and pulled his claws back in. He dropped the unconscious Tugger on the floor and walked over to the trembling Misto.

'Do you swear?' he asked. Misto nodded quickly.

'Yes' he muttered through the tears. There was no other choice.

'Good. I want you to finish him' he whispered into Mistos ears. Mistos eyes widened in shock. He looked up at Macavity in fear. 'It's either you, or me. Your choice.'


	7. Truth be told

_What? You think I would have made Misto kill Tugger? Well, at least not yet anyway. (Not a spoiler, I'm not planning on it but I might do it, ideas keeps changing) Back to the story._

The first thing Tugger remembered was the sound of Jenny.

'Any sign of movement?' she asked, it sounded as if she was worried.

'No, not yet.' Came the dreary sound of Munkustrap. Tugger opened his eyes slightly and mumbled something, he wasn't exactly sure what.

'Munkustrap, I think he's awake' Jenny cried happily. When Tugger opened his eyes fully, Jenny and Munkustrap were staring at him, smiling greatly. He looked around and discovered that he was in the den.

'How long have I been out?' he asked while trying to sit up, he didn't have much energy but was still able to sit up. He noticed that Munkustrap looked as if he hadn't been to sleep in a couple of day.

'A whole week' Munkustrap smiled, knowing that his younger brother was going to be fine.

'What happened?' Tugger asked while rubbing his head. It hurt a lot and he couldn't really remember much about what happened.

'That slime Misto is what happened. He's been working for Macavity all this time' Munkustrap hissed in anger. Tuggers eyes widened as he remembered what happen.

'Where is he?' Tugger asked quickly jumping up. Jenny and Munkustrap were confused by the reaction from Tugger.

'He's in the box shed. It's the best we have for a jail. We're trying to get some information about Macavity's whereabouts; maybe he'll lead us to Quaxo.'

'You idiot, he is Quaxo!' Tugger screamed before running out of the den, leaving a shocked Munkustrap and Jenny.

* * *

Misto had been kept in the boxes, being severely guarded by some of the older cats such as Alonzo and Mungojerrie. No one has talked to him besides asking if he knows anything about Macavity or Quaxo. He refused to answer any of the questions. Instead, he just spent the days thinking about what happened.

_'Fine, I'll do it.' Misto whispered, trembling in fear. He knew that if he did it, Tugger would feel less pain. Slowly, he took his claws out and walked over to Tugger. He kneeled down and pulled Tugger up by the fur. Tugger looked so peaceful while he was sleeping._

_'Hurry up!' Macavity yelled, pushing Misto over. _

_'Yes Master' he whimpered while trying to get back into balance. Great, they were back into old times. Misto raised his shivering arm and placed it around Tuggers neck. He whispered 'I am so sorry', and hoped that Tugger had heard him. He closed his eyes and started to dig his claw into Tuggers neck but before it got far in enough, he heard a yell._

_'Macavity!' Both Macavity and Misto turned sharply to see Munkustrap standing there, looking furious. He attacked the ginger cat and seemed to have gotten better luck then Tugger. Misto looked away so didn't see what happened next. Several other cats seemed to have appeared as well, probably from the apartments surrounding the junkyard and eventually Macavity disappeared. Misto however, was still there and Munkustrap came up to him._

_'Stand' he growled, so hesitantly, Misto didn't stand up straight away but he got pulled up viciously by Alonzo, who was standing next to him. 'You work for him, don't you?' Munkustrap asked angrily but Misto did not respond. 'Answer me!!' he screamed, causing even some of the older cats to jump in fear. Misto nodded slightly, what else was there to do? 'Take him away' Munkustrap said before going to pick Tugger up. Without any resistance, Misto was pulled to the boxes by Alonzo and there he stayed, hoping Tugger would be ok._

Misto heard a few whispers and looked up. There was Tugger running towards him. Misto smiled slightly and whispered 'Tugger'. He was so glad that Tugger was alive.

'Guys, I need you to go now' Tugger said, receiving strange looks from the guards. 'Munkustrap will explain everything.' He added quickly. Mungojerrie and Alonzo were a bit skeptical at first but when they saw the frustration in Tuggers face, they thought it was best for the two to go and as Tugger said, Munkustrap would explain it. When the two guards were out of sight, Tugger ran up to Misto.

'Did they hurt you? Are you ok?' he asked while checking Mistos body for any bruises that weren't there before. Thankfully, there weren't very many.

'No I'm fine, I mean, I've been worse' Misto replied, feeling very self-conscious. 'What did you mean "Munkustrap will explain"?' he asked, changing the topic but when he received no answer from Tugger, he knew exactly what was going on. 'I'm guessing that you already told them' Misto said casually, surprising Tugger.

'Well, yeah' Tugger replied, unsure of what going on. Misto simply shrugged and sigh.

'Well, I guess it is time for them to find out. I mean, Macavity knows where I am anyway' Misto whispered, mainly to himself as he walked around to the trashpiles, picking up a piece of broken glass. 'I need to stop running and become stronger so I can kill him' he said, somehow a bit angry, sad and insane all at the same time but Tugger didn't notice it.

'That's a good idea and all, but there's something important you need to do first' he said, walking over to Misto and stopped behind him, looking down at the glass that was dancing in the young cats hands

'Really, what?' Misto asked, looking up at Tugger, dropping the glass.

'There's a certain someone whose been waiting five long years for this day' Tugger smiled, grabbing Mistos hands an watched as Mistos face went from deep in thought to light in realization.

'Unky Bus?' he asked, turning around sharply. Tugger nodded. 'Does he remember me?' Misto asked. Tugger scoffed at the idea of Bustopher Jones ever stop thinking about his nephew but obviously, Misto did not seem to understand what was going on. Tugger chuckled at the confused cat as her put his arm around Mistos shoulders, leading him to the other cats.

'Misto, no one here could ever go a day thinking about you. Especially your unky Bus' Tugger replied. When they reached the car, almost all the cats where there, for they had been told about everything by Munkustrap. Misto hated the reaction he was given by the other cats and tried to leave, but was pulled back playfully by Tugger.

'Tugger, I want to go' he cried but before anyone could respond, there was the loud cry of 'QUAXO!' All the cats turned and saw Bustopher Jones running into the junkyard, followed by Jenny. He ran all the way up to the young cat and both Bustopher and Misto knew they had already met without realizing it but that small fact did not change the reaction. Misto wrapped his arms around his uncle who he had missed the most and just hugged him, not wanting to let go.

_ ARGH! Cliché, gag. Sorry about that. Didn't know what else to write._


End file.
